


Baby It's Cold Outside

by thewildtype



Series: Damie One Shots [6]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Don't bother squinting there is no plot, F/F, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, they stumble upon a cabin and there is only ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: Dani and Jamie search high and low for Peter Quint in the woods of Bly late into the night. So late in fact, that they have to find a suitable place to crash for the night. Luckily there's a cabin nearby...
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Damie prompt: They're trying to find Peter Quint but as they get far from the manor, Dani and Jamie have no other option than stop in a cabin to sleep.

“Fuckin’ prick.” Jamie mutters underneath her breath as she grips the shotgun.

Jamie’s obvious frustration was mutal. They had been searching deep in the woods for what felt like hours. Scouring behind every tree and bush in search of the elusive Peter Quint. They had been in such a panicked hurry to run after Peter, Dani didn’t have time to grab her puffy jacket. Needless to say, she was not prepared for a lengthy excursion in the cold dead of night clad only in a thin jean jacket and even thinner cotton t-shirt.

Dani quickly crosses her arms across her chest as a brutal gust tears through the forest, chilling her to the bone. She fumbles with the flashlight in her hand as she trembles, trying to keep the beam of light steady for Jamie as she continues leading them into the depths of the woods. She tries to suck it up and keep going, but the longer they wander the more adrenaline in her system wears off. Soon the weariness and general cold take root.

They continue marching in the night for a little while longer. Only when Dani finds herself fighting back a yawn does she check her watch. It was almost midnight. Way past her bedtime.

“Should we head back?” Dani asks, feeling hopeless they will ever find Peter at this late hour.

“Dunno. Knowin’ good old Pete, he’s either long gone or lurkin’ in the shadows. Hopin’ for the former, but you can never be too sure with that one.” Jamie stops and turns to face her. She bites her bottom lip as she thinks. Normally Dani would find this cute or incredibly distracting, but she’s just too cold and tired to focus on anything.

“We’re at least a kilometer the house now. Probably too risky to head all the way back.” Jamie’s eyebrows shoot up as if she’d just had an epiphany, “I know a better place we can go to.” Jamie nods her head as indication for Dani to follow.

Dani trudges behind Jamie until they arrive at a small cabin tucked away among the tall pines. Dani has never seen this place before, but Jamie seems to know it well enough to easily locate the spare key under the mat. She unlocks the front door and ushers Dani inside.

The cabin is sparse. Only a soot covered fireplace, a warped chair by the window, one bed, and a single bathroom consisting of a toilet and sink.

Dani stands in the doorway. Her breath misting in the air and teeth chattering uncontrollably. She watches Jamie fasten the locks on the front door. Jiggling the handle to make sure it’s secure. She then paces around the cabin, glancing out the windows to double check there was no sign of any lingering danger and prodding the glass to ensure they are locked as well. Lastly, she pulls the makeshift curtains, covering the windows and disturbing several cobwebs in the process.

“Look I know this,” Jamie says while gesturing at the tiny cabin with her hands, “isn’t ideal, but it’s our safest option. No one knows about this place. Been usin’ it for years to sleep when I need to be on the grounds round the clock tendin’ to the plants. It’s not much, but it’s safe.”

Dani nods along. Or maybe she’s shivering so hard that it looks like she was nodding. It was difficult to tell.

Jamie cocks an eyebrow, “Poppins, you ok?” Jamie reaches out and grabs her hand.

“Jesus Dani, you’re cold as ice.” Jamie’s features soften almost immediately. All residual anger dissipating as she rubs both of her hands along Dani’s arms. Dani breathes a small sigh of relief.

Jamie pries the flashlight from her frozen grasp as she guides her to the bed. “Here, get under the covers. I’ll start a fire.”

Dani does as she’s told. She’s too cold to think.

Somehow, she wills enough brain cells and muscles to coordinate the effort of removing her muddy shoes before sliding under the covers. She huddles under the thin sheet and tattered quilt. Curling into a trembling ball. She peeks her head to the side to watch Jamie light the fire.

The embers come alive. Dancing in the fireplace and sparkling in Jamie’s emerald eyes.

“There we are.” Jamie mutters proudly.

She moves away from the fire and back towards the bed.

“Might take a bit for the fire to really get going.” Jamie explains.

Dani feels the dip of the mattress as Jamie takes a seat on the opposite side. She hears the thuds of her boots dropping to the floor as she removes them.

“T-t-han-nk y-you.” Dani says through chattering teeth.

Jamie slips under the covers and lies on her side. Her face looks worried. Then it contorts a bit. Her lips pursing as if she was mulling something over in her mind.

“You know, we could… stay close. To keep warm. If you-”

Jamie didn’t get to finish that thought. Dani already scooted over onto her side of the bed, unceremoniously crashing into her and cutting her off midsentence. Jamie chuckles and wraps an arm over her back, pulling her in close and rubbing the muscles underneath to warm them up.

Dani breathes a sigh of relief. She nestles into Jamie’s neck, feeling a tinge of guilt when the tip of her icy nose comes into contact with Jamie’s warm skin. But Jamie doesn’t budge, nor complain. She just holds her there.

She can feel Jamie’s body heat radiating off of her. It was faint. Mostly trapped by her flannel shirt and overalls. Dani tries to get burrow closer, drawn to that warmth like a moth to a flame. But it was impossible to get close enough.

She took her hand, the one pinned between her chest and Jamie’s. The one counting down the time to the tune of Jamie’s strong and steady heart beats. She moves it, slipping it underneath Jamie’s open flannel. She continues to run her hand from the front of Jamie’s abdomen all the way to her back. The friction against the denim material helps thaw her frigid digits.

“How’s this?” Jamie asks. Her warm breath brushes against Dani’s cheek.

Dani continues to quiver, despite the closeness. Or maybe because of it.

“Better.” Dani admits. “But…” She dry swallows the lump in the back of her throat just before running her hand along the hem of Jamie’s flannel, traveling upwards and settling on the collar. She slowly tugs it off her shoulder. “Can we get… even closer?”

Jamie’s eyes widen at first, then narrow in understanding as Dani slips the flannel off completely.

Jamie does the same. Removing Dani’s jean jacket and tossing it somewhere away from the bed. Then she untucks Dani’s shirt and gently tugs it over her head. Dani’s self-conscious for just a second as she lies there mostly exposed from the waist up, but the look on Jamie’s face as her eyes roam are encouraging. Dani interprets this as her cue to unclasp the straps of Jamie's overalls.

Dani’s mouth goes dry as Jamie’s bare skin comes into view. In the dim fire light, she could make out prominent collar bones and the sharp lines of her abs as she lowers the denim fabric to the waist.

The sight sent a chill along Dani’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

Dani nestles closer, melting into Jamie’s torso. The proximity to Jamie’s skin alleviates the frost in her bones. Slowly warming her. Starting with her skin, then traveling deeper… settling lower.

Suddenly she didn’t feel quite so weary anymore.

She exhales deeply into Jamie’s neck, surprised when Jamie shivers in return.

“Are you cold too?” Dani asks.

“Somethin’ like that.” Jamie responds through uneven breathes.

“Maybe we should get even closer, you know… to stay warm.” Dani suggests, testing the waters.

Emboldened, Dani begins tugging Jamie’s overalls down over her hips struggling to slide the denim against the mattress.

“Are you sure?” Jamie asks. Her voice was husky. Her eyes dart from Dani’s, lowering to Dani’s lips. Lingering there for a few beats. Dani nods her head in confirmation as her eyes fall to Jamie’s lips.

Jamie gets the hint, shifting to allow Dani to fully remove her overalls and quickly adjusting to resume her position laying on her side next to Dani. She settles her hand along Dani’s waist, just above the hem of her jeans. Her fingers are surprisingly warm.

She leans in, hoping to remove any doubt in Jamie’s mind, capturing her lips. Jamie sighs into it.

It’s a new sound. Jamie’s soft, muffled moan.

One the ignites a fire in the pit of Dani’s stomach. The embers of which continue to grow as Jamie traces the tip of her tongue against Dani’s bottom lip. She eagerly parts her mouth. Their tongues tangle over and over in a series of slick slides and coils causing Dani to release a sigh of her own.

She feels a tug at her waist followed by a release of pressure as Jamie removes her belt.

Jamie maneuvers a little bit more, hovering over her as she expertly unbuttons, unzips, and removes Dani’s jeans without breaking the kiss.

Dani moves her body trying to get as close to Jamie as physically possible. She tugs and tugs until Jamie finally takes the hint and fully settles on top of her, straddling her at the waist.

She threads her fingers into Jamie’s soft, lush curls. Scraping her nails lightly along her scalp. Jamie’s hips rock into her as she deepens the kiss. Dani releases a strangled moan at the sensation. Her hands fly to Jamie’s waist then her back. Fingers digging into the soft flesh as a silent plea to keep going and never stop.

Jamie’s fingers begin roaming along her abdomen. Dani clutches into her back, clawing and scratching when Jamie’s fingers dance along a particularly sensitive spot. The soft pads of Jamie’s fingers travel higher, tracing along the bones of her ribs and eventually stop just along the underwire of her bra.

Dani’s brain is screaming to keep going.

She nips along Jamie’s collar bones trying to coax her to move her hands, somewhere. _Anywhere_.

When it’s painfully apparent that Jamie isn’t capable of reading minds, Dani takes things into her own hands. Literally. She grabs Jamie’s hand, guiding it to the clasp of her bra. After a quick flick, the clasp was undone.

Dani shimmies out of her bra as fast as she can and is rewarded with a pair of warm hands cupping her breast. She arches her back as Jamie squeezes and caresses them. She feels her nipples harden from the attention. Jamie must notice too. She chuckles playfully, “Still cold, huh?”

Dani’s eyes flutter open and then close as Jamie’s fingers toy with her left breast.

“Maybe you should warm them up.” Dani manages between labored breathes.

A wicked smile creeps along Jamie’s lips. “With pleasure.”

Jamie shimmies down her body, connecting the flat of her tongue with Dani’s left nipple while her hand caress the other. Dani writhes beneath, burying her hands in Jamie’s hair as she swirls her tongue around her areola. She moans loudly when she nips the erect flesh with the tips of her teeth. Slowly as if paying special attention to every nerve ending.

“Mmmm, Jamie.” She sighs as Jamie continues her ministrations.

After Jamie sufficiently warms up her tits more than the literal fire in the room ever could, she turns her attention elsewhere. Peppering hot, openmouthed kisses along Dani’s neck. Dani loses herself in the sensation, rocking desperately against Jamie’s body. Jutting into her hips. Searching for friction to quell the building pressure between her legs.

Jamie continues assaulting both sides of her neck as she squirms below. Pausing only to whisper along the shell of her ear, “Do you need warmin’ elsewhere?” As she does so, she shifts her body placing a thigh between Dani’s legs and presses into Dani’s center. Dani rolls her eyes and breathes a heavy, shaky exhale as the pressure of Jamie’s thigh combined with the dampened fabric of her underwear rub deliciously against her clit.

Jamie does it again. This time with more force. Dani groans louder, digging her nails into the Jamie’s lower back pulling Jamie into her desperate to feel more.

“Something tells me you already know the answer to that question.” Dani says breathlessly. 

Jamie laughs, her warm breath puffs along the dampened skin of Dani’s neck sending a tingling sensation that radiates from her neck outward. She rocks her hips again, setting a steady rhythm.

“I better take care of that then, shouldn’t I?” She asks as she accelerates the pace of her thrusts.

Dani can barely manage a strangled, “Fuck yes” as the pressure continues to build and her heart beats erratically in her chest.

Without warning, Jamie initiates a searing kiss shoving her tongue into Dani’s mouth. It doesn’t last long. Soon, she moves her mouth lower, peppering kisses, nibbling flesh, and tracing skin with her tongue as she descends further down her body. She keeps going, lower and lower. Hooking her fingers through Dani’s cotton panties, dragging them off as she goes. She looks up on last time, smiling mischievously before engulfing her body underneath the covers.

Dani clutches the sheets against her chest. Quivering in anticipation as the mattress springs creak in protest as Jamie moves beneath the covers. Her grip tightens and she fights against her hips from jutting off the bed as she feels a warm steady puff of Jamie’s breath against her.

She can’t fight the animal like noise she makes when the flat of Jamie’s togue sweeps against her. Nor can she stop the heaving of her chest when Jamie swirls her tongue around her clit.

Jamie hums against her swollen flesh. The vibration reverberates throughout Dani’s entire body.

“Mmmm, Poppins.” Jamie coos before adding another long stroke with her skilled tongue.

Her hands take on a mind of their own, abandoning the sheets and instead finding Jamie’s head beneath the covers. She buries her fingers into her hair, guiding her to where she needs her most. Tugging when she wants her to keep going.

“Fuck…” Dani growls as Jamie’s tongue enters, curling at just the right angle. “Baby, don’t stop.” Dani tugs harder, pulling at the roots of Jamie’s hair. Soon her hips are jerking to meet Jamie’s mouth. A pair of strong hands grab her thighs, pinning them to the mattress. Soon, her thighs begin quaking underneath Jamie’s grasp as she gets closer and closer to the precipice. Chanting Jamie’s name with each sensational flick, lick, thrust, and curl of her tongue.

It didn’t take much longer for her to topple over the edge.

Warmth spreads through her body as she spasms sending waves of pleasure along with it.

She rides out the aftershocks as Jamie gently brings her down. Then Jamie shimmies up her body, slowly ascending and leaving a trail of kisses in her wake.

Dani pulls her in for a long, languished kiss. Tasting the tangy essence of herself on Jamie’s lips and tongue.

They break apart for air. Their breathes mingle in the small space between them as they both catch their breaths.

“How do you feel now?” Jamie husks.

“Toasty _everywhere_.” Dani replies as she snakes her arms around Jamie’s neck.

She lifts her thigh, pressing it into Jamie’s soggy underwear delighting when she’s met with a primal groan.

“How do you feel?” Dani asks as she presses again into Jamie’s center again.

“Fuckin' freezin’.” Jamie growls.

Dani smiles wickedly just before twisting her body, using her weight and momentum to flip them over. She hovers above Jamie, straddling her at the waist.

“I better warm you up.”


End file.
